This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Nck molecule has emerged as an important regulator of receptor activated cytoskeletal reorganization. In particular, aggregation of a receptor complex containing a nNck binding domain produces comet tails of actin polymerization at the site of aggregation. We will model this system with the Virtual Cell in an effort to dissect the complex signaling network underlying this behavior